1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical attractants for yellowjacket wasps (Vespula species) and to compositions and methods for attracting, trapping and/or killing adult yellowjackets.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Chemical attractants for some species of yellowjackets and wasps have been reported. Eddy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,810) describe a method of attracting yellowjackets using an ester having an alcohol and an acid moiety and having a chain length of from 10 to 12 carbon atoms. 2,4-Hexadienyl butyrate, 2,4-hexadienyl propionate and 2,4-hexadienyl isobutyrate were shown to attract V. pensylvanica (Davis et al. 1967. J. Med. Entomol. vol. 4, pp. 275-280) as well as heptyl butyrate (Davis et al. 1969. J. Econ. Entomol. vol. 62, p. 1245; Davis et al. 1973. Environmental Entomol. vol. 2, pp. 569-571; MacDonald et al. 1973. Environmental Entomol. vol. 2, pp. 375-379) and octyl butyrate (Davis et al. 1972. Environmental Entomol. vol. 1, p. 673; McGovern et al. 1970. J. Econ. Entomol. vol. 63, pp. 1534-1536). Chemical attractants for yellowjackets and wasps have also been described by Landolt, P. J. (1998. Environmental Entomol. vol. 27, no. 4; Landolt, P. J., U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,498, 2000) and include compositions of vapor blends of acetic acid and one or more of isobutanol, racemic 2-methyl-1-butanol, S-(xe2x88x92)-2-methyl-1-butanol, 2-methyl-2-propanol, heptyl butyrate and butyl butyrate. Aldrich et al. (1986. Experientia. vol. 42, pp. 583-585) identified components of the pheromone of the predaceous spined soldier bug which attract eastern yellowjacket (and related species) workers and queens: mixtures of either (E)-2-hexenal and xcex1-terpineol or (E)-2-hexenal and linalool. In addition, various yellowjacket traps are commercially available which require baits based on sugar or pet food meat products.
Heptyl butyrate is an effective attractant for the western yellowjacket which is the main nuisance species in the western United States, however, neither heptyl butyrate nor related compounds are effective attractants for eastern species. The combination of acetic acid with isobutanol or similar alcohols is a more effective attractant for yellowjackets and paper wasps common in the eastern U.S., but this blend also attracts substantial numbers of beneficial wasps which are usually not harmful to humans or animals. Thus, although there are attractants available, the search has continued for effective attractants which increase the attraction of only nuisance species of yellowjacket wasps.
I have discovered mixtures of volatile chemicals that attract nuisance species of yellowjacket wasps. The mixtures were shown to attract wasps in the Vespula species group (which includes V. maculifrons, V. germanica, V. vulgaris and V. flavopilosa) and to greatly synergize an acetic acid/isobutanol blend. In accordance with this discovery, it is an object of the invention to provide chemical compositions which are effective attractants for nuisance species of yellowjacket wasps.
It is also an object of the invention to provide traps for yellowjacket wasps which utilize the attractant compositions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method effective for attracting, controlling and/or monitoring yellowjacket wasps.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent from the following description.